Red Hoodies and Butterfly Kisses
by millyvanillystarco
Summary: Star, you silly girl. Dont you know stealing red hoodies, leads to butterfly kisses? (I do not own this story. I just made it my own. Go read STAR, WHERE'S MY HOODIE?)


**This is my first fanfiction. This story continues with the next short story. I have a song to recommend for you guys to listen to while you read:**

 **Perfect Two by Auburn.**

* * *

 **Red Hoodies and Butterfly Kisses**

"Star!" Marco called while rifling through the laundry, "Star, have you seen my hoodie?"

No response...

"Star?! Where are you?" He called a little louder, exiting the laundry room that was off the pantry.

"Kitchen!" Came a slightly muffled reply.

He strolled out of the pantry and saw Star's striped, legging clad legs peeking out from behind the open fridge door.

"Whatcha need Marco?" She said, her head still behind the door.

"I'm looking for my hoodie. It's my favorite one."

"Aern't all your hoodies the same?"

"Yeah, but this one is perfect. It is perfectly broke in and it is the right amount of softness. I've had it for two years...It should have been in the dryer."

"Ohhhh. Sorry." Star finally closed the fridge door to reveal that instead of her usual mint green dress, she was wearing...

His hoodie...

"Star wha-"

"I'm so sorry Marco. I spilled some stuff on my dress and my wand is upstairs so I went to see if anything of mine was in the dryer...There wasn't, but your hoodie was in there, so I thought I could borrow it until I got a clean dress..." It all came out in a nervous rush, with her tightly gripping a soda can.

"It's OK...Star. I don't mind if you wear it." He smiled at her,

"Really?!" Her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Nah...I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose it."

"Thanks Marco!"

She looked sorta...cute in his hoodie. It was slightly to big for her so it covered her hands and hung to mid-thigh.

Yeah, cute...

A few weeks later...

"You ready for Friendship Thursday?" Marco called.

"Yup! I got the nachos!" Star strolled out into the living room in her leggings, a pair of shorts, and...

His hoodie.

He raised his brows.

"Are you comfy?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Yup! I wanted to be comfy and relaxed so I thought I could borrow another one of your hoodies."

Marco chuckled...

"No problem. Just make sure it doesn't end up in your room again."

"No problem!"

Not a problem at all he thought. After all, she did look pretty freaking adorable.

He bit back a smile as the movie started.

A couple of months later...

"Star!" Marco strode into her room.

"Yeah?" She glanced up from the magazine she was reading.

Marco put his hands on his hips.

"Almost all of my hoodies are gone! I thought I asked you NOT to have them end up in here!" Star gave him a sheepish look.

"Ummm..." She glanced around her messy room, "I'll have them all to you in an hour!"

"Thank you..." He left her room.

Star took a deep breath.

"OK wand. A spell to find Marco's hoodies. Hmmm..." Star chewed her wand, trying to think of a way to get his hoodies back to him.

. . . .

An hour later Star walked into Marco's room, her arms full of red hoodies.

"OK Marco, I think this is all of them!" She cheerfully exclaimed, dumping the armload of hoodies on Marco's bed, "There may be one or two missing but that's OK, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could hold onto one or two. Thanks Star!" Marco commenced to hanging up his precious hoodies.

"You're welcome! I promise they won't all end up in my room again." She grinned, prancing out of his room.

He smiled. She could keep one or two. After all, she did like them. And she did look cute.

2 years later...

It was late at night. Marco was on his laptop, bouncing between online shopping and looking at looking at concert tickets. Suddenly he gasped...

"Oh my gosh! Love Sentence Reunion Tour tickets?! I have to tell Star!"

He glanced at the clock.

Almost 1 am.

Yeah, she should be awake. Quietly he tip-toed across the hall and lightly knocked on the door.

"Star?" He wispered.

No answer.

"Star, are you awake? I have some really cool news!" He said this a little louder. He wasn't worried about his parents, they could sleep through anything...

Star could barely process what was happening. She heard a knocking at her door and glanced at her clock.

1 am...

"Whaaa..." Star said sleepily as she got up to open her door.

"Star guess what?! I found concert tick-" Marco noticed her pajamas, "ets..." He gulped.

"Hmmm? Tickets for what?!" She asked him. Then she noticed his staring.

"Why are you...? She glanced down, then back up at Marco's rather red face. Her own face felt flushed as she remembered what exactly she was wearing.

The red sleeves covered her hands, the hem barely brushing her bare mid-thigh. Although still oversized, it now fit her chest and hips a bit tighter than it did a few years ago.

It was the hoodie she had first stolen 2 years ago.

Marco stuttered.

"I, uh, I can explain." Star was stuttering herself...

Marco's face was still red and he opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off.

"Sorrymirror'sringinggottago!" She rushed.

She slammed the door and leaned against it, her heart beating rapidly.

Marco stood on the other side of the wooden door, his heart racing, face flushed.

"What...just happened?"

She had looked...hot!

He'd been noticing just how beautiful she was lately, but this...?

She was hot, his hoodie was still big on her in some places. In others...and then the bare legs...

He shook his head. Stop it...he scolded himself.

He tried to sleep but couldnt stop thinking about her...

The next morning, Star could barely make eye contact with him. She was so embarrassed!

She couldn't believe he saw her in his hoodie. She had "borrowed" it awhile back. It smelled like Marco and she had developed a habit of sleeping in it.

It was comfy after all.

That didn't excuse what happened last night though.

She looked up to see him staring at her. Marco couldn't help himself. He couldn't shake the image of that hoodie off of her.

Akward scilence followed the two for a few days.

Until Marco strolled into Star's room. Something red in his hands.

"Found it in the dryer. I guess it's yours now."

Star blushed profusley and mumbled a thank you as she reached out and took it from him. His hand lingered...

. . . .

There was a long pause.

"It, uh, looks good on you."

"Thanks..."

"Like...really good."

"Marco? What are yo-?"

He took a step forward and pulled her into him, firmly pressing his lips against hers.

In her shock, Star dropped the hoodie. Her surprise was short lived as the kiss continued and she dug her fingers into his hair...

Finally, they pulled apart, their foreheads still touching.

Star's hearts were glowing.

"You've always looked so adorable in that. Now you're even cuter...hot even." He admitted.

"I've slept in that hoodie for a while now."

"Hmmm, like two years a while?"

"Yeah. I guess so..." She smiled and blushed.

A comfortable silence...

"Star?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

She briefly kissed him as they snuggled up on her bed.

"I love you too...Marco!"

. . . .

The End

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Come back for the sequel!**


End file.
